Glowing blades, fox demon
by Manga154
Summary: Chased by a mob out of his village and attacked, something hidded away comes to save him. Elie trained Naruto Long after Halo3, lemons, Fluff,Maybe tell me who in a review


Cast:

Summary: Mob attacks, Naruto gets outside village, found by Elite. The Covenent long gone, Elite is great(X3) grandson of Arbitor.

Name: Dekator Ropts (Arbitor's great, great, great granson)

CH 1.

The sun is slowly going down, a young blond is sitting in a chair looking out at the mob gathering outside the apartment structure. An ANBU with a snake mask Shun-Shins into his small Apartment, Thanks for checking in Snake-San." Naruto says without looking back. The ANBU looks at the young blond, slightly tilting it's head masked head.

Still not looking back he answers the unasked question of 'How'. "Before you come in with the Shun-thing your scent beats you here." The ANBU only gave off the impression of confusion. "Dog-Teme smells like old pee, Wolf-San smells like lemon & honey, Weasel-Nee-San smells like the strawberry things he gives me. And you smell like blood, honey, and sometimes like Weasel-Nee-San's Strawberry snack."

Since it was so quiet Naruto could hear the sharp intake of air. The blond jumped out of his chair and pointed at the snake masked ANBU. "I knew it!" Snake tried to keep her cool. "I knew you were a girl!" Snake almost face valet at this. She almost left when Naruto opened his mouth Again. "I knew Itachi-Nee-San was your lover." Snake did a spit take behind her mask. 'How the hell did he find out!' Naruto only smiled, Snake was too deep in her own thought process of thinking of how to keep the blonds mouth shut that she didn't even see Naruto run back to his room.

"I won't tell anybody," Snake looked at the blond. "If you hold onto this for me." He held out a small sack. Taking it out of the blonde's hand Snake opened it. A quick glance inside showed Snake that it was a few small trinkets. Closing it Snake gave a nod and started to turn away. "Thank you Anko-chan, and goodbye." Snake/Anko Shun-Shin before she heard what he said.

~Time Skip~

Dekator Ropts was walking through the forest that surrounded his home, something would not let him sleep. This… sinking feeling just came from nowhere and just kept getting worse the longer he laid in bed. Thinking it was sore muscles Dekator when for the walk which led him to the forest.

After so long of walking Dekator noticed that it was an almost deadly silent. The bugs had stopped their night music, and the wind seemed to lay still. A feeling of urgency fills over takes the sinking feeling that led him so far out. His slow peaceful walk turns into a swift run; his long legs pushing him faster then any human.

Soon the trees that surrounded him began to thin out allowing more movement and greater speed. A head is a small clearing, one that Dekator knew well; it was his personal training ground. Sound of crying can be heard just audible over the cursing and yelling of the taller humans. Dekator had barely anytime to slow but it did not matter, the tall humans had stopped beating what ever it was they were beating.

Three of the humans in the small nine human group instantly turned tail and ran away. Unknown to the three they would be the only one to live past the sunrise, the reason being that when they pulled away from the group they unknowingly showed Dekator what it was that they had been beating. A small child that was covered in it's own blood.

The sight made something in Dekator 'Snap'. Children were the lifelines of the pack, children were more valuable then any gold, and here were humans beating the life from one. To Dekator these monsters in human skin had crossed the ultimate line and committed the ultimate sin. Letting out a mighty battle cry Dekator charged the remaining six humans who were frozen in place by the large amounts of killing intent (K.I.). Two humans fell dead before the other four started to fight back.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, thinking he was in the hospital, only to find that he was still out in the forest and it was still dark. Pain lashed through his body but it barely registered in his mind. Before long Naruto started to close his eyes, they felt like a ton each, that was, until a vary loud 'thud' woke him up completely. Slowly looking up words he sees three of his attackers standing only a few feet away. A large scaly man thing was holding a headless body, which was only a few feet farther, then, the mob.

It's skin reflective lightly in the moonlight. Three fingers were on each hand; its knees were bent at a strange degree. Every thing inside of Naruto was telling him to run, he even started to try to pull himself away but a voice in his head told him to stay. This voice was soft and kind, but it also had sadness tilting on the edge, threatening to take over the soft voice.

Dekator was looking at the last of the mob members, this human had red eyes with black circles spinning around them, he was much faster then the others. Every few minutes the human would push his life-force (Chakra) into his eyes causing the three black circles to spin, but each time the human gave a look of dissatisfaction. Dekator lunges in for the kill, but his claws only sink into a log.

'Damn you Itachi!' Fugaku, the clan head of the Uchiha clan cursed in his head, 'I know this creature is your doing!' Dodging another swipe from the attacking creature by using one of the two remaining mob members to swich with a basic Substitution Jutsu. The creature just slammed it sharp claws into the stunned man's head, _'Another one dead.' _Dekator thought before slaming his elbow into the face of one of the humans who had thought it smart to get behind him.


End file.
